Cirque de Exotique
by Yasha the Shadow Keeper
Summary: The Circus is full of exotic exibits and Angela's recruited as proof. A showdown between her and a sphinx is the main attraction, but will these two femmes kill each other or unite in a battle for freedom? Possible parings. Rated for macabre themes.


Cirque de Exotique Chapter 1: Egress ion The cold night air was crisp, and so was the rain as it hailed from the velvet heavens. This night was particularly striking in the vast cityscape before the single female's form. She sat just at the edge, one ashen leg hanging down to the plummeting side of the building, the other brought in close against her body, her chin resting on her knee. Dark locks were plastered against her face and over her shoulder, but she was comfortable. Rain was just another beauty that came with nature's promise. Dark eyes looked down at the still bustling city or no sleep, cape-like wings drawn about the effeminate form. Angela had finally caught time away from the rest of the clan. True, when she first arrived, she wanted nothing more than to be under the protective and knowing eye of her clan, but her insecurities of culture shock had faded, and now it seemed all she wanted was some time to herself. Time to think, remember, and forget. Think of what to do next, where to get a thrill, or what would become of her in the next month, year, century should she live to see it. Sometimes, she couldn't see existence beyond tomorrow. Her train of thought was limitless, and sometimes, she's find herself with open eyes, but remember nothing of what she saw, or what happened before her due to how heavy she buried herself in her own mind. Lately, though, all she could do was remember, reminisce, about what was so familiar to her. She missed the Isle tucked so secretly away from the rest of the world. When Goliath, her father, had made himself known to her, she was excited to finally get away from what she thought so mundane, so enclosed. She loved those she was with, but she longed for something just beyond, escape, experience. She wanted to experience time, when she lived in a place where time had no meaning. But now that she was out of that magical realm, she fell into the melancholy that came with watching the slow decay of the world as time took its course.  
Also, she'd make almost any excuse to escape an argument that involved her in any way. Angela wasn't someone that liked to fight, physically or verbally, but the rookery brothers, Brooklyn and Broadway, liked to, and very often. Most of these fights involved her. It was always a lover's fight, and Broadway was the indefinite champion because he had what Brooklyn sook, and Broadway found it when he wasn't looking at all. This was a weapon Broadway didn't know he had, and didn't choose to voluntarily use it to his advantage, but Brooklyn was victimized by the avoidant embrace of love, and would always be until he had what he desired. She didn't think anyone could be so lovesick, but her heart would sink into her foot as Brooklyn would walk away, always alone, always dejected. She didn't want to be there when the fight started so she wouldn't have to be there to see his misery. This was one of those particular nights. It was still young, and the cold of new winter didn't bother her in the least. She embraced it. Maybe even learned from it. Learned to carry on, but she still wanted to learn the lesson of apathy. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so guilty. Guilty for things one shouldn't feel guilty of…  
This thought dispersed as quickly as her sight, however, when it was briefly taken from her as something blunt and solid struck the back of her head. A small sound choked past her lips and she limply fell forward, taking a dive. Just as she felt the weightlessness that was coupled with falling, she was plucked from the air by a massive hand, yanking her back painfully by the membrane of her left wing, and then proceeding to toss her several yards back onto the roof. Groaning, the world sliding into a swirl of grays, she shook herself and pushed her upper half from the ground. Her legs seemed to be slow to carry out her minds orders, to pick her up, to fight, to run! But she gave up the panic of being able to run as the ability to breath was whisked from her lungs via a swift kick to her abdomen. She was laid out on her back from the blow, open, too winded to even protect herself from whatever attacks might follow. Her vision went fuzzy and started to fade to black around the edges. All she saw, or heard, was a gruesome, deviated face above her, a cackle ringing through her head like a drill, and what's more menacing was the promise his voice made just before consciousness left her.  
"The Circus is in town, baby; looks like you've been recruited as part of the act." AN: As you obviously know, I don't own Gargoyles in any way or form. I don't see a reason to put this in later chapters, as it's still the same story, so this will be my only confession. Yeah, I know, slow to start, but I promise it'll get better in the next chapter. 


End file.
